golden time after story
by spkieeb2
Summary: After watching golden time I wanted to read a fanfic but could find one so I decided to write one instead it might not be very good but I like it takes place after anime and I gave change something, One last thing this is full of lemons and i mean there is a lot so enjoy the lemony good ness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

My name is banri Tada I go to a university in Tokyo, where I met lots of great people and made lots of great friends I even met a girl who I love a great deal. Her name is koko kaga and she is the greatest and most important person in my life.

"Hey Banri are you awake." Koko asked from my chest where she rested her head.

"yeah" I replied

"Umm I have to go back to Tokyo tomorrow class start again soon."

"Ahh ok"

"Are you coming with me." Koko asked

"No. I want to but I have things I need to sort out first, like leaving my job and I need to get some where to live. I kind of sold my apartment when I left." I told her.

"You could live with me for a bit. Until you find some where to live." She said hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Haha. As much as I want to live you just like we have for the last few days I can't plus if I stayed at your place your dad will make me make ramen for him all the time." I reluctantly told her.

" I guess that's true can you at least wave me off." She asked.

"Of course I will and don't worry I come to Tokyo soon I promise." I told her.

"Good" she said before leaning into a kiss.

"I love you koko"

"I love you too Banri."

/two weeks later-koko pov/

My name is koko kaga. I was born and raised in Tokyo. My parents are very wealthy doctors so I got the best education money can buy. I could of gone to the best university too. But I decided to follow yano to the new college he was going to. There I met lots of great people and made lots of friends. Most importantly I met Banri Tada my beloved.

"Hey koko have you heard from Banri recently, I mean is he coming back anytime soon."

"Yeah he is I can wait to see him again... Two weeks is to long." I told sato also known as 2d-kun

" oh I really to miss him a month and a half is too long. Hey did you know linda is arriving back to day." 2d-kun told me.

"Yeah Banri told me last night. Mitsuo is over the moon." I told 2d kun.

"Yes he is...wait there she is now getting out a car I never seen before."2d kun said before running to meet her, I ran after him to find out where Banri was.

" hello sato and hello to you to koko still wearing Banri's mum's ring I see.". Linda greeted us.

"I never take it off, it's very special to me, my first gift from Banri." I told her smiling like a idiot.

"Yeah speaking of Banri where is he and when is he coming back to Tokyo and classes."2D kun asked.

"Oh you just missed him" Linda said pointing in the direction of where the car went. " he just dropped me off."

"What I didn't know Banri had a license." 2D kun said.

"Yeah he didn't have one when I vistited." Told both of them.

"Yeah Banri passed his test first try, in fact it was the day after you left he did it." Linda told us.

"Why didn't he tell me I mean it great he's driving I just wanted to know sooner." I told Linda.

Linda cover her mouth before saying "oh god, sorry Koko I think he wanted to surprise you. He's picking you up today after class he said to me to tell you text him when you finish." Linda said before leaving.

As she left I texted banri.

*hi Banri it great that you drive now ( Linda told me after you drop her off) I have 2 free periods now then one class after lunch so I should be done 3ish. Love you 3*

I only waited a few moments as always to get a reply.

*oh ok I wanted to surprise you about me being able to drive. Anyway if you have 2 free periods how about I come pick you up and we have dinner in the normal place. Love you too by the way.*

I laughed at the last part then I text back.

*I would love that pick me up at the front gate. 3*

He text back straight way

*already there looking at you now.*

He then flashed his car lights and I walked over. He was only a few meters up the road but tucked away out of of sight.

I walked up to the passanger seat door and opened jt. I was greeted but a smiling Banri.

" Banri!" I squealed and wrapped my arms round him. His arms wrapped round me and we shared a much need hug.

"I missed you too. Sorry for not telling I was back in Tokyo I wanted to surprise you." He said as he rubbed the back of is neck nervously.

"Your back now and that's all that matters, how long you here for anyway." I asked.

"Back for good, got a new place a good job" then he put a smile I've never seen before, "the best girlfriend."

My cheek went red at his words and I peck him on the cheek. "Lets go"

I said point forwards and Banri started the car and we left to are most favourite cafe.

/the cafe/

At the cafe I got my normal chocolate and Carmel coffee and Banri got his normal ice tea. We talked and talked then a question I hadn't asked popted into my head. "Hey Banri do you have all your memories back still or have lost them again."

Banri smiled indly knowing why I asked the question. "Don't worry I remember everything before and after the accident. But the doctor said that there is a very low chance I will forget again. But he said it's the responsibility of those close to me to make sure I remember and go back to normal."

"Good and if you do forget I will do anything and everything to make you remeber." I said smiling back.

He took my hand and said in a serious but fun tone. "I know you will now we please stop talking about my amnesia it caused way trouble for us in the past."

We then stared into eachothers eyes before we burst out we talked a bit more I checked the time and it was time to leave. "Time to go."he asked.

I nodded before we left the cafe. Banri was stopped on the way out as he had to get his rotour sorted afterwards we left."you got a job at our favourite cafe."

He struggled and said "we get a discount."

I laughed and said "I'm surprised they didn't give us one for being loyal customers."

"Yeah. But being loyal did get double the normal pay. Plus adding my family's recipe certainly helped."

After another 10 minutes of driving Banri stopped outside of university. We both sat there not wanting to leave eachothers side again. Banri broke the silence. " I'll pick you up at 3ish, I need to talk to the festival club pestident then I'll take you new place."

I nodded before leaning into a kiss and we parted ways for a short time. Only a short time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/Koko pov/

When I first met banr I had no interest in getting to know him. After he and I first met and I slapped mitsuo with the roses I wanted to give him Banri made a himself with the ladies by handing out the roses. We net a second time in our first class. Mitsuo was telling him about me, mostly saying had things welst Banri said good thing only from what he heard and hid first impression.

I walked out of class with mtsuo, 2D kun and oka Chan who I call miss

"So what are you doing today Koko you coming shopping with me and 2d." Oka Chan asked me.

I smiled, shock my head and ran Banri. Hugging his arm I said "Im spending the day with Banri".

"Banri" Oka and mitsuo yelled.

Banri chuckled "I missed you too guys now I would live to stay and but I promised someone I would take them home."

I rested my head on his shoulder then part passsger seat.I the head out the window and said "see you guys later."

We left the campus and drove away. He drove the same way the taxis did to the flat blocks and I though he moved his small apartment but when we drove pass the he laughed at my confusion. "I place when I lost my after incident memories and guy now lives there nana is not happy according to we are almost to my new place."

to happy to care where he lived and to know I was going to be see it and be alone there with him forbthe first time in months (the time at his house doesn't count his parents were there.)

He stop the car outside a 2 story house it was small but was bigger than his old place.

He opened the door and I walked in. On the first floor was a kitchen, living room. Thr second floor was thr bed room. It had a small wardrobe is clothes but there was also a set of draw which he clearly brought. The bed was a king size and had to asked him why when we sat in the living room watching tv. "Banri why do you have a bed big enough for two and a separate set of draws."

He laughed. "Because I remember someone saying that they wanted to live with me forever. You don't have to right away but I thought best get ready for the future."

I hooked my arms round his neck abd sat on his lap. "give me a minute.". I said as I got my phone out called my dad moved into kissing distance of him.

"Hey dad just wanted to asked if I could move in with Banri...thanks love you." I then kissed him.

"Take it he said yes" he said as he kissed me.

"Better he Said he going to pack for me." We then burst out laughing.

"So anything I should know." He asked.

"Well you are in charge of the first years." I told him

"So we have to get ready for war. But not what I meant."

"Oh my next free day is tomorrow" I told him

"Well then let collect your things then and we can throw a party but for now it's just you and me." Banri said

"Like it will be every day after that too." We then entered a passionate kiss. It was the start of our new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/Banri pov/

My confession to koko wasn't the best. But after some drinks and being locked in for several hours it just slipped out, and to make matters worse I did it on the day mitsuo broke her heart. She told me to wait. After waiting a good week where I did see or talk to her. After that long week she finally rejected me and said we could just be , like I wanted that but I said ok. It wasn't until Oka's party and koko and mitsuo got into a big argument that I could so I reject koko as my friend as it was too much. I ignored her for a week. Someother stuff happened and then koko then confessed to me and well the rest is history.

"Banri this place is amazing" koko told me still saddling my lap and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it is and it is all ours. Having you told the guys yet." I said

"that were getting married n...no." koko said as she tried change the finger her ring was on.

"We'll tell them together soon we've already kept enough from them." I said

"Yeah but this is a good secret right" koko asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes that it is." I said smiling before leaning into a kiss.

The kiss was casual at first but the something us and kiss deepened we leaned into eachother and then I felt her tongue enter my mouth. Our tongue danced and our lips began to swell. We had to break because we need air. once we had enough air in our lungs we assaulted eachothers lips once again as we kissed I leaned in making koko lie on the couch with me on top. We broke the kiss a second time and we got air koko ripped my top off and throw it some where in the room.

Relising what she want I asked a simple question " are you sure"

She started kissing my neck and reached my ear. She then whispered in a seductive tone "make me yours".

The way she said it (And what she said) filled me with so much lust I attacked her lips feeding her my live and lust I had for her moan in response.

After the third round of making out it was my turn to rip her top off, But that was not all that was removed I also disposed of her bra exposing her amazing breasts. After starting for a spilt second I attacked them first kissing the mound then moving to the nipple lightly nibbling and sucking. As my mouth work on one breast my hand played the other. All the while Koko was moaning in pure ecstasy.

Once I was finished with her breasts I moved back to her lips but koko didn't want to kiss she wanted to return the pleasure I gave her so she simply said sit up which I did. Sh every quickly removed my trousers and boxers as well as he own lower body clothes leaving both of us naked.

She then got on her knees and clamped my cock but instead of stroking it she placed her lips round it and at first licked the tip like a lolly pop. She then moved it into her mouth and used her tougue to massage the rod as her own hand and fingers played her her pussy and clit.

As she bobbed her head up and down my dick I was reaching my climax and I told to stop. She was confused I simply told her it was time. Under standing she removed her fingers from her pussy and stood up. She then sat Down in my lap like she did before but this time she also slide me inside her. She moved slowly and sissed when I took her virginaty once I was all the way in I asked if she was ok she just kissed me telling me to shut up. So I did and she started to moved voicing up and down my dick. She was so wet from fingering herself and she was so tight her walls chocked my dick. As she moved I kissed her and played with her breasts giving her pleasure.

After another minute or two I was ready to climax but choose to hold it as I wanted us both to cum on our first time with one another. I held it but not for long as koko broke from our kiss and said she was going to cum before she threw her head back and came. Once she did that I tried to pull out but she kept me in. "Cum inside me I want u to plant your seed. Don't worry I'll take the morning after pill afterwards." As much as I didn't want to risk it I could hold it in anymore and came inside her.

She clearly enjoyed it as she moaned my name once I was spent she got off and removed me. She wiped her pussy and licked her cum that ozzered out of her. With the two of us worn out we started to fall asleep not before we declared our love for one another.

"I'm yours Banri and I love you." Koko declared

"And I am yours I love you too." I told her.

And with that we fell asleep finally becoming one.

A/N ok here is the third chapter hope u enjoyed it chapter 4 might take the same if not longer to be published I am now a very busy and social man so see u guys in the next chapter when ever that may be.

Oh a one last thing I would love it if u guys came up with ideas I had one about Banri and koko going to see froven but unfortunately I can't do a chapter like that as I have not seen it and it not something I would see them doing


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys before I write this chapter I just want to give a shout out to Blazing Haired Flaming Eyed new golden time fan fic it good and is updated regularly so go check that out. And now onto the chapter.

Chapter 4 return to school.

A/N i decide to go to 3rd person instead of 1st because i found it worked better so yeah i can change it in the next chapter if you want let me know in the reviews

Koko was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs. She opened her eyes and looked around she saw she was on the couch and was naked. She suddenly remembered want happen the night before and rushed to her bag. She quickly took her daily pill plus the morning after pill.

Once she had swallowed the pills she made her way to the kitchen where she saw Banri cooking breakfast in his underwear. She walked up to the counter next to him and forward showing off her fine ass and letting her breasts hang. She then spoke in a seductive tone "morning Banri my love"

Banri smirked and said "as much as I would love to go for round to we don't have time we got college to day then we got to pick up Your things."

Banri then served breakfast and they eat it happily once they had finished a second idea popped into koko's head something else she wanted to try."you know Banri it would be alot faster if we shower together."

Banri liked his idea and spoke "I don't think it would be but lets go."

Then they both darted to the bathroom koko ripped off Banri underwear after they stepped into the shower and let the water run over them all that could be heard for the next.20 minutes were moans of pleasure after the deed was they got out the shower and got dressed. They got into Banri car and drove to college.

/college/

Koko and Banri got out of his car and walked into college hand in hand. on their way into college Koko tried free her hand from Banri so she could switch the ring on to a different finger but Banri held on, today was the day their friends found out the news.

The couple took their seats and waited, after 10 minutes Chinami, Mitsuo and Sato showed up and sat down with their coffees. the 3 of the them welcomed Banri back and told him of the this he had missed like Koko and Sato butting head over the fact that Sato tricked her.

After a few conversations Chinami who was sat opposite koko spotted the ring and asked "koko why are you wearing your ring on your ring finger?"

Koko stiffened and Mitsuo saw this and knew the answer. "Chinami how dense are you look at the way shes acting, she has something to tells us and now that you pointed the ring out i know what it's that her and Banri are getting married."

Mitsuo grow a smile, as did Sato, Chinami and Banri. Koko just turned red and tried to hide her face. Banri took the opportunity to tell them the rest of the news. "not only that but we've moved in together too were getting her things after college."

Sato took this turn to speak "well let me help i'm sure she has a lot and I've seen that tiny car you drive you'll never fit it all in there, i'll bring some and these lot that way we know where your new place is and we can help you unpack the rest of your things."

Banri agreed, he still had many boxes to unpack and with Koko's things it would take them weeks to move in probably so the help was welcomed.

/after college./

once their last class was over Banri and Mitsuo (who are on the same course) met up with Chinami, Koko and Sato in the car park. they all got into the two cars, Sato drove one and brought Mitsuo and Chinami where as Banri drove the other and brought Koko.

Once they arrived at Koko's parents house they saw several boxes and the rest of Koko's family (her mum,dad her family/dad's cat) waiting outside. Koko's father explained that they weren't going to let their only child move out with out the proper goodbye and the he told Banri that he was the best man for Koko but if he was on strict orders to look after her and keep her out of trouble.

this cause Koko to shriek out "DDAAADDDD!" the rest of the gang laughed and started packing boxes in cars, once all the cars were loaded Koko gave her family a good bye kiss and wave to them as they drove away.

/Barni and Koko's house/

"wow this place is amazing how did you afford it" Sato asked as he walked into their house.

"it was a family place years ago, i dropped my last name and the owners gave it to me for a lowered price and a discounted rent so yeah." Banri said

"you didn't tell me this belonged to your family." Koko said surprised

"oh yeah years ago, my great,great,great, great, great granddad bought the place as a small shack and rebuilt it into this, it's been 'improved' since then but seeing my family use to own it the owner was more than happy to give it to me said something like keeping it in the family." Banri explained

"oh right now can we start unpacking, these boxes are starting to annoy me" Koko said in bossy tone.

the next 4 hours was spent opening placing thing in the right place, they were split into two groups the bosses the slaves. the men Banri, Mitsuo and Sato were slaves and placing thing were the bosses told them to and everything and i mean everything had to be perfect with the house. Perfection was left to the the boss Koko and her assistant Chinami, AKA the bosses.

they were nearly finished after a hard day work and there was 3 more boxes, Banri took one, Sato took the second and Mitsuo took the third one. Banri opened his box and pulled out pictures of his and Koko's time together this caused him to smile and blush and Koko to become embarrassed were as everyone else simply awwhed it. Sato opened the second box and pulled out a load of Banri superhero comics. finally Mitsuo was about to open the third box and received and slap and Koko screaming "pervert."

"what the hell was that for " Mitsuo said standing up holding his cheek sounding very angry.

Koko, pointed to the box and what it had written on it, it read **Koko's underwear.** then Banri and Sato said oh and banri picked the box up and took it too their room for Koko to sort out later. **  
**

Once Koko and calmed down Banri got 3 beers bottles, a bottle of wine and two glasses. he gave the bottles of beer to Mitsuo and Sato then he placed the glasses on his coffee table and poured the girls some of the wine and keeped the last bottle of beer for himself.

After a few moment of silence and bottle opening Banri broke it and said "thanks you guys for the help today if not for you we wouldbe unpacking boxes for weeks."

Koko took a swig of her wine and then said "yeah thanks even if some of you are perverts."

Koko was giving Mitsuo a death stare "hey it's not my fault you should warned me before i tried to open it."

Mitsuo argument didn't work Koko just replied "you should learn to read."

however before Mitsuo could reply Sato butted in "right we best be off it's getting late"

Chinami looked at her phone and saw it was 11 o clock at night and took one last sip of the wine before standing up as well ,Mitsuo soon followed but gulped down his beer before leaving not wanting to waste free beer. once he had finished the 3 of them walked out the door and left Koko and Banri stood in the door way and waved goodbye.

after Sato car was out of sight Koko went straight to bed Banri locked the door and turned all the lights off and went to bed. once he got upstairs he saw Koko was in the bath room and the underwear box was open not wanting to get same treatment as Mitsuo he dressed down into his boxers and got into bed. after a few minutes the bath room door opened and Banri eyes widened.

A/N there you go chapter 4 now on a side note remember to go check out Blazing Haired Flaming Eyed golden time fan fic and feel free to write one too tell me and i'll give it a shout out. also one last thing i am looking for a editor, someone to read over the fiction and fix the errors that they see as well as add small bits of detail, if your interested pm me and let me know.

see you in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: do you like it?

The bath room door opened and Banri's eyes widened with shock and became full of lust as he looked apron the doorway to their onset bathroom.

Their in the door way stood a tomato colored faced Koko, she was wearing a white and red bra which was see thought, that was attached to a matching white panties, which were also see though, the clothing complemented her body beautifully, it made her legs look amazing, it made her tone stomach look amazing and her face well that was always amazing, in fact everything about her was amazing no matter what it was just what she was wearing that made him think she was ten times amazing.

"d...do you like it?" Koko asked slyly.

Banri chuckled at the question and got out of the bed, "no i don't like it, i love it you look amazing Koko."

this increased the redness in her face. "t..thank you" she suddenly became more confident when she saw him in his boxers with a bulge in them and lust took her over also, "you know i wore this for a reason."

Banri chuckled again, "let me guess it was so i could rip them off and we can have some fun."

Koko shook her head and said "no silly it so we can get naked and catch up for lost time we are engaged after all."

"i know that now come here" Banri said crushing his lips into her's.

They kissed hard trying to get closer to each other and show their love for one another thought passion, as their love increased Banri's tongue licked her lips asking for entry she moan and gave it to him. they then entered a battle for dominance Banri's hands explored her body. they started at the breast squeezing and pinching he nipples softly, then one hand stopped playing with her boob and moved down to her panties, he slid his fingers down into them and they started to rub against her clit.

after a few rubs and several moans he entered her with his fingers, feeling how wet she was amazing he was able to moved his finger slow at first but easily picked up speed it got the point where he had to stop and remove her panties whiles she removed her bra, they made there way back to the bed and Banri was on top, he was about to finger her again but Koko swatted his hand.

she ripped off his boxers and looked him straight in the eyes "i want you in me now."

and he did as he was told, he lined him self up (but put a condom on) and slide inside her, this time there was pain but not as much as last time but there was still pain, once she was comfortable he started to move, he was slow to being with but as she moved her hips with his they sped up, going faster and faster until the sound of slapping skin could be heard. Koko moan in pure bliss and Banri groaned.

"oh god Banri, YES! just there, oh my god, yes yes. BAAAANRI" Koko screamed as she came over his cock, "KOOOKOO" Banri yelled as he came inside his condom

Koko pouted with the lack of warmth inside her this time but knew it was better safe than sorry it was still a few years before ever of them wanted children. Banri thrusted inside a few more times to empty himself, he then pulled out took of the condom and put it in the bin. he then got back into bed and Koko rested her head on his chest.

"i love you Banri"

i love you too Koko"

A/N here you go chapter 5 see you in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi guys sorry for the wait but this is one of the stories i will write when i am tried and bored of my other 2 primary fics so sorry for the wait. for this chapter I am using an idea from itah99 so enjoy.

Chapter 6: I'm sorry

"How could you!" Koko yelled throwing another pillow from the sofa at Banri.

"For the hundrenth time I'm sorry OK i didn't mean to." Banri said bagging for forgiveness.

"Y...Y...You were gone for a week how was I mean to now what you were doing, you could of been off with another girl. God knows what you had me worried. And you didn't reply to my messages!" Koko yelled again with tears running down her face.

Currently Banri and Koko were fighting about the fact that Banri had taken a trip back home for a day, he had told Koko about it. However before he could leave his parent told him his whole family, how he had seen since his accident were visiting and he just had to stay, But his phone had died and Koko was at work so she wouldn't be able to pick up. seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into days. Banri had been having so much fun with his family he had forgotten that he had called her or charged his phone so he left her in the dark till he had returned just 5 minutes ago. In that time there had been shouting, pillows being thrown, followed by more shouting. It wasn't the best welcome home he ever had.

"Koko, MY love, babe. Will you let me explain now." Banri plugged his phone on charged and left it for a few moments to collect his thoughts and turn his phone back on his phone then became a banshee of noise as many, many messages came in all from Koko. After 2 minutes of the instating notification sound he was able to talk and read though some of the messages. "Look Koko first I love you, I've said it once and i will say it a hundred more time, even before i regained my memory I loved you, and now I'n 'whole' again i love you even more. I could never do the things you were were thinking. '_Is Linda there, right, please tell she's not..' _ I mean yes I loved Linda in the past but it was nothing compare to what i fell towards you."

He then tried to kiss her. At first she backed away, but finally she gave in and kissed with all the love and passion she felt for him. "You still haven't told me where you were." Koko pointed out.

"OK, yes your right i haven't but i will now. You knew i was seeing my parents correct." Koko nodded her head "well just before I going to leave and return to you, they told me that the rest of my family was coming down for some party, I think it was from me getting my memory back or whatever. Anyway that's not important, what is important is that i was going to call you, really I was," Banri looked down to the floor in shame

"It's just that you got caught up in seeing your family again you forgot. Don't worry I now understand, I'm sorry too I should of acted the way I did. It's just." Koko interrupted BAanri however Banri interrupted her afterwards.

"It's just that you missed me much right" Koko nodded with the smile Banri loved to see day and night. "Good because I missed you too, am i forgiven."

Banri asked fully knowing the answer, " Dummy, of course you are."

Banri then grew a smirk." You know there is a thing known as make up sex and god have i missed your body."

Koko also smirk. "Yeah i hear it's really ruff and fun and I've been needing you inside me, my fingers weren't enough, It took to long and did feel like you.

Banri moved closer to Koko and entered a deep kiss of love, lust and passion. Koko moved her hands round his next and leaps up, wrapped her legs round his waist already feeling his manhood, which as well as his hands cupping her ass made her moan.

Banri decided the bed was too far and chucked Koko on the now pillow-less sofa, He then removed (more like ripped) her top and blouse as well as he low cut skirt. As he did this she removed (again she more than likely ripped) his shirt and trousers from his body, leaving both of them in their underwear.

They weren't like this for long, soon the underwear was gone and they were naked, loving the sight of one another the froze and gazed over each others bodies.

This was until Banri lined up and allowed Koko to ready her self and once she was he moved away. "BANRI! Oh my god yes...yes...yes just like that ahhhhhhh."

Koko screamed at him for teasing but once his tounge was in her and his hand working her clit and holding her open she fall in to pure love and pleasure. He did stop there thought once he new she was close he moved away again causing her to scream out in protest until his mouth reached her breasts. he sucked and nibbled at one whist he played with the other with his hand, whist one hand was that work with the breast his hand returned to his pussy and started to play not starting slow he just pounded her with his fingers and used his thumb to work her clit.

"BAAAADRI" Koko scream as she came over his fingers but he didn't until she was spent and then some.

"you ready" Banri said lining up, but Koko shook her head and flipped them over.

"Now it's my turn." Koko moved her mouth over his cock and suck the tip which caused Banri to moan, she then took more and more into her mouth until it was fully in, she then bobbed her head up and down the cock from the tip to the sack from the sack to the tip picking up speed as she went. Soon he came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop. "Now I'm ready."

she mounted Banri and lowered her self over his cock not stopping just taking him all in one. "Go!" she ordered.

"yes madam" Banri said filliping them back over and began to move, not slowly like normal just fast, really fast. He was moving in and out of her as fast as he could all the way in all the way out. his hands played with both her breast and nipples and they kissed like madmen never moving for air unless it was a must only to return to their violent tongue war. Koko was at work to she tickled his sack just the way he liked and played with her clit just the way she like like. They knew who they liked sex even it was their first time doing make up sex.

Banri plunged in and out of her for 5 minutes until he felt it, but he held it and let her cum first. "OH GOD BANRI JUST THEIR JUST FUCKING THERE OH MY GOD I'M GONNA SCRATCH THAT I AM CUMMING BANNNNRI"

Koko scream of orgasm that she felt sent Banri over the edge as he came too, he had tried to pull out but Koko refused, "It's make up sex you're not meant to pull out, OH GOD YES IT JUST WON'T STOP AHHHH." she informed him as he came as she had spent her self over him. After a few more thrust he finished and laid on top of her pressing them selves together not even leaving her. Koko flipped them up. "Much better" Koko chuckled as she laid onto of him with her fall weight they soon fell asleep. Both think, 'Make up sex is great, but i don't ever want to do it again.'

A/N so that was the chapter suggested by itah99, the next one was suggested by blazing hair flaming eyes and will be up at some point i promise. after that it one from some other reviewer who i can't remeber the name of, FYI this FIC is gong to be a lemony fic full of lemons and some fluff by yay who care. Quick question-have you guys got any good M rated Fanfictions, FYI fanfics i like to read are mass effect m shepx ashley/liara/mirianda (not at the same time) or f shep x liara, Familiar of zero Saito x louise/Henrietta and of course sword art online Kirito x Asuna, plz help me. only joking but suggestions will be great.


	7. adopt

HI guys so as many of may of guessed I give up on this fic my brain can't think of a good plot and i cant write this fic no more however I would like, no i beg one of you to adopt this story and make it own. I hope you do and look forward to follow it.

I won't see you in the next chapter sorry.


End file.
